pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ch 1. Fire In The Hearts.
One day a girl named Stephani Fire woke up in hopes of getting her first Pokémon. Stephani has two parents, A Loving Mother named Carry Fire who travels the world as a "Pokemon Traveler" with two Pokémon Castform and Delcatty. Her dad is a Pokémon Champion his name is Lance Fire. He lives for dragon Pokémon. Her Sisters and her liv at home alone. Her older sister is Marilyn Fire a sweet younger sister that always wants to follow Stephani around. Her older one Randa Fire already got her first Pokémon 2 years ago a Charmeleon. Stephani woke up today and left to the lab. Stephani saw a hurt Paris, she went over and helped the poor Pokémon. She brought him along with her to the Lab. "Hello?" Stephani asked as she entered the lab. "Hello" A boy said. "Who are you guys?" Stephani asked. "I'm Gary Blue & That over there is Rockey Green!" Gary said. The professor came out with three Pokéballs. "Hello!" He said. "I'm Professor Oak, and whose this little fellow?" He asked. "Oh, this was a hurt Paris I helped." Stephani said. "Well, aren't you already in with Pokemon" Oak said. She laughed and nodded. "Right in my hand are three exclusive Kanto Pokemon. He chose them out. "Pokelog: Bulbasaur, it bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and are difficult to capture in the wild." This one had a flower on her head, she looked like the calmest of them all. "Pokelog: Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out." This one looked like excitement in his eyes, Charmander has flames in his eyes.. "Pokelog: Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful." Squirtle looked at everyone and glared, he showed off by showing muscles. You can tell he was Show-Offy. "You guys may now chose what Pokemon you want." The Professor said. Stephani looked at the Pokémon and she was hoping they didn't want Charmander. "I'll chose Bulbasaur!" Gary said grabbing him and hugging the Squirtle hard. Stephani saw that Rocky wanted the Charmander but Staphani didn't choose next. "That Bulbasaur looks nice over there." Rocky said. That left Charmander for Stephani! "YES! I GET CHARMANDER!" She cheered. Oak gave them some Pokéballs and a Pokédex. As they left the lab, Gary, Stephani and Rocky looked at each other. They wanted to battle. "Hey, Staphani lets battle each other." Gary suggested. "Sure' Staphani replied. "Go! Squirtle!" Gary yelled. Squirtle walked out showing off his muscles. "Charmander, lets go!" Stephani chose. "Charmander, Tackle!" Stephani said. Charmander kept hitting Squirtle and in the end Squirtle fainted. "I thought Squirtle was water type?" Gary said. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you automatically win?" Rocky explained. "Rocky, you wanna battle?" Stephani asked. "Nah, I gotta go." Rocky said. "Hmm.. she's a little wierd?" Gary said. "Yeah, Well were are you going?" Stephani asked. " I'm heading towards a Pokemon Center, so i guess i'll see you later?" Gary said. "Huh??" Staphani said confused as he ran off quickly. "Paris appeared at her foot. "Oh, hey little fella!" Staphani said. Paris jumped in her arms and they went off to the next town. Category:Episodes